prichanfandomcom-20200223-history
Noble Doll Pink Coord
(ノーブルドールピンク) is a Lovely-type coord from the brand Dolly Waltz. It first appeared in Episode 36 worn by Anna Akagi. It resembles the Noble Doll Coord, Noble Doll Aqua Coord, Noble Doll Lavender Coord, and the Noble Doll Green Coord. User Appearance Top A pale pink long-sleeved blouse with white ruffles and lining sewn around the neck and torso. A pattern of skinny lines adorn the sleeves, along with three ribbon that have tails wrapped around the arm. Going down the side of the arm is a design, while the tight cuff is bound by ribbon and a piece of ruffled circular material. On each side of the chest is a coral and white leafy vine and rose, accenting the four ribbons sewn to the middle of the navel. A white lace choker is included with a coral ribbon. Bottoms A white scalloped skirt with a pink ornate design covering it, residing over a pastel coral pleat petticoat. Ruffled layers of pale pink fabric are sewn on top of the skirt, with a peplum matching the scalloped layer sewn over the sides and lined by ruffled striped material that has small coral ribbon sewn along the center. On top of this is solid coloring and a row of pearl pink ribbons. The waistband is white with a pleat layer beneath it, and sewn to the back are white wings in multiple layers. Shoes Pale pink platform baby dolls with a coral heart pattern around the middle of the sole and a single coral bow on top of the foot. A heart design is etched on the heel, while ribbon wraps around the foot and ankle. Sewn to the back corner is a single wing. White stockings are included with a pink design from the knee down. Accessory A scalloped dark pink hat with skinny white lines and white lining around the top. Sewn around the middle is a row of coral bows. The top of the hat is covered in lace, and sewn to the side are a pair of wings. Game is a Lovely Pri☆Chan Rare Coord from the brand Dolly Waltz. It first appeared in the 2018 Series Promotional Coords. Image Gallery Official Coord Official Arts IMG 0509.PNG A8A66411-4CE4-4DA3-9DF8-EA6B2A1B5F96.jpeg 4AD6C9F1-715A-4320-B652-EEAADCB21F5C.jpeg Newsong05.png DrjjE_fVAAASr7P.jpg Anime Screenshots 1544318381917.jpg 1544318391487.jpg Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN'GIRL 1.jpg Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN'GIRL 4.jpg Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN'GIRL 5.jpg Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN'GIRL 6.jpg Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN'GIRL 7.jpg Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN'GIRL 8.jpg Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN'GIRL 10.jpg Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN'GIRL 11.jpg Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN'GIRL 12.jpg Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN'GIRL 13.jpg Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN'GIRL 14.jpg Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN'GIRL 15.jpg Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN'GIRL 16.jpg Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN'GIRL 17.jpg Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN'GIRL 18.jpg Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN'GIRL 19.jpg Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN'GIRL 20.jpg Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN'GIRL 21.jpg Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN'GIRL 24.jpg Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN'GIRL 26.jpg Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN'GIRL 27.jpg Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN'GIRL 28.jpg Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN'GIRL 29.jpg Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN'GIRL 30.png Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN'GIRL 31.jpg Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN'GIRL 32.jpg Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN'GIRL 33.jpg Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN'GIRL 34.jpg Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN'GIRL 35.jpg Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN'GIRL 37.jpg Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN' GIRL End Pose.png KiraTickets Anime Screenshots Punk Cat Purple Top and Noble Doll Pink Top KiraTicket.png Noble Doll Pink and Punk Cat Purple Skirt KiraTicket.png Category:Coord Box Category:Coord Category:Lovely Coord Category:Dolly Waltz Category:Prichan Rare Category:2018 Series Promotional Coords Category:Anna Coord Category:Anime Category:Anime Coord Category:Rare Coord